


Apologizing, MCYT

by 2020dragons



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020dragons/pseuds/2020dragons
Summary: This is an apology
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Apologizing, MCYT

Hello, im here to apologize for works I've preciously posted, this includes 3 tommy/Tubbo works (2 have been taken down by me already) and 1 Schlatt/Wilbur . im here to apologize for sexualizing the creators, I understand what I did was crude, and not right. I take full responsibility for my actions, and I will not deny what I did. As most people apart of the Problematic side , I wrote these to cope, and im NOT asking for your pity, or anything like that, but I have found a better and healthier coping mechanism, and I feel really bad for pushing the creators boundary's. I will be taking the rest of the works down as too not add to the already astounding amount of works. I understand that I don't deserve forgiveness, and will not ask for it, I just wanted to write an apology. 

-2020Dragons


End file.
